


Silence is golden and Duct tape is silver

by Angel-without-wings-sew (John_lockian), John_lockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Diogenes Club, Duct Tape, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Light Bondage, M/M, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lockian/pseuds/Angel-without-wings-sew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lockian/pseuds/John_lockian
Summary: Brief  ‘Silence is Golden, Duct Tape is Silver’ wherein Mycroft and Greg have sex at the Diogenes Club but Mycroft has trouble staying quiet so Greg employs some makeshift bondage…





	Silence is golden and Duct tape is silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).



> This was my response to a post on https://meredelicious.tumblr.com/ dash... The prompt in the summary.
> 
> Meredelicious kindly allowed me to write this piece of smut, so I hope she enjoys...
> 
> This work is in beta'd so all stupid mistakes and typos are mine and mine alone... feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Remember kudos and comments are like kisses from heaven....

 

Greg nodded at the concierge as he enters the foyer of the Diogones Club. After three months in a relationship with Mycroft Holmes, he was still caught out by the opulence of the world that Mycroft spent his life in.

The concierge put a finger up, ‘ _in a hold on a moment gesture’_ , as he reached for the phone to let Mycroft know Greg was on his way. Greg groaned inwardly, the silent club was a relic of the Victorian era, a place where unsociable souls would go, to be surrounded by like-minded individuals, eat copious amounts of fine food, partake of the finest wines, digest the news in the broadsheets, and all without having to enter into conversation with anyone else. The modern version, was an elitist member only club that enjoyed having total power over the lower classes.

Mycroft rented an office here, spending much of his time at the club, holding prestigious and secretive meetings, where he knew total privacy would prevail. He knew that not only could he guarantee discretion, but that here, those he was meeting with, regardless of their personal power on their own turf, were automatically feeling more vulnerable within these walls. Which of course played into his hands when negotiating difficult deals. Greg had visited him for lunch or in a mutual quiet moment, at least weekly since their relationship had become official, but still he felt out of place in the stuffy austere environment.

The concierge nodded at him, gesturing to the hallway that would take him to Mycroft, he trod as gracefully as his large feet would allow, his shoes squeaking, amongst the deep pile of the rich red carpet. The sounds echoing off the deep mahogany panelled walls and highly decorative plaster moulded ceilings. As he passed other members he was aware of suspicious, haughty glares over the tops of newspapers. _“Yeah whatever”_ He thought as he passed by. But still surreptitiously trying to straighten his tie as he neared his destination.

He knocked out of courtesy even though he was expected. To him, a closed door gave that message, and he was aware that Mycroft’s calls ran over on occasion, calls he had no right to be privy to. “Come in” The rich baritone voice of Mycroft, made him tingle. He smiled as he opened the door and entered.

“Hello, gorgeous… have you missed me?” Greg smiled.

“Well” said Mycroft, smiling and looking at his wristwatch, “In the four hours and fifty minutes since I said goodbye to you this morning, I have missed you terribly.”

The two men fell together, arms encompassing each, chests pressed closely together, as they kissed, all seemed well with the world.

“It’s almost lunch time, would you care for a sandwich?” Mycroft said, already reaching for the phone.

Greg realized how hungry he was _, must be all the exercise he was getting lately_ , “yeah, whatever you are having. Coffee too, please?”

Greg grinned a salacious grin that Mycroft was fast becomes used to. “I don’t suppose there is any chance of dessert is there?”

“You Detective, are a bad man… in the best sort of way of course. But I’m sure that it is your intention to have me thrown out of here for good.”

“It’s not that, it’s just that… well you are so gorgeous, I have trouble thinking with this constant erection,” he let his hand slide over the front of his suit trousers for emphasis. Greg had never felt so playful, so – sexually invested in anyone before he had met this man.

Mycroft’s eyes glinted. “Don’t put ideas in my head Gregory, I won’t be held responsible for my actions if you push me past my limits.”

Greg chuckled… “Ok, well, later then… Erm, I will just use the rest room before lunch if that’s ok?”

“Yes, you might have to use the one upstairs, I think the one down this hall is being maintained, it’s quieter up there anyway if you need some… _relief_ …. Mycroft smirked, as he let his eyes wander down settling at Greg’s crotch, and licking his lips slowly.”

“You, you, _you_ are the bad man Mycroft!” Greg said as he silently slipped from the room.

Greg made his way to the plush staircase at the end of the hallway and moved quickly to the upstairs rest room. As he was about to enter. A maintenance man was just going in.

“Sorry sir, I was just about to complete some maintenance but I am happy to go on my lunch break first, I just finished the rest room downstairs, this can wait till I get back. You can use this one though, save you a journey back downstairs. I’ll leave my tool box here though if you don’t mind, don’t fall over it.” As the maintenance man turned on his heels, Greg noticed he fixed a sign to the door.

       “NO ADMITTENCE

MAINTENENCE IN PROGRESS”

The man left and Greg made his way to the urinal, to relieve himself. He was semi hard and it took a while to relax enough to pee. _“Bloody Mycroft, I’m going be hard all day now. Maybe I should just use the opportunity to relieve myself”_

 

He looked over at the toilet stall, back at the door and made a quick decision, going into the stall it took him literally seconds to unzip himself, and push his trousers and pants to his thighs.

His cock was instantly hard. And he sighed as he took the weight into his hand.

The door to the rest room squeaked gently. Footsteps quietly made their way along the bathroom, what the fuck- He felt the gentle shake of the door.

“Sorry, there is someone in here,” Greg almost squeaked.

A familiar voice responded, yes indeed Gregory, and I feel that you are up to no good, I thought you might need some help.”

Greg sighed as his stomach relocated to its normal position from the back of his throat, and he quickly unlocked the door.

“Well hello gorgeous, we have thirty minutes till maintenance returns… can you think of any way to spend that time?” Greg grinned at Mycroft as he spoke, not quite believing what they were about to do.

“Hell yes” Mycroft replied, “You are going to fuck me, right here up against the sink.”

“You are kidding, right?” Greg’s mouth dropped open as he saw Mycroft lowering his zip and pushing his trousers down.

Mycroft placed his two hands either side of the basin, leaning over, so Greg got a wonderful view of his magnificent arse.

Greg grabbed the bottle of and lotion from the sink, and without question pumped a seriously generous amount into his palm. Without further ado, he started to stroke Mycroft along his crack. Flitting gently over his hole.

Mycroft Moaned, loudly, way too loudly.

“Gregory, Oh God Gregory Yes… fuck me!”

“Myc, hush… that was really loud…. We will get caught!”

As soon as his hand touched Mycroft’s arse again, - “mmmm, Gregory….” Mycroft’s voice was reverberating around the opulent bathroom.

Greg stopped, much to the disappointment of the man spread in front. “This isn’t going to work, like this, hold on.” He looked about quickly, and spotted the work box, it lay open and there lay a large roll of silver duct tape. Greg smiled, “Ok sweetheart, I have just the thing for a man who can’t keep quiet!”

He pulled a section of duct tape off the roll, then looked at Mycroft’s delicate mouth, pausing for thought… He reached round Mycroft and pulled the silk pocket corner, from where it was neatly ensconced. Placed that over the tender skin of Myc’s mouth and secured in place with a large piece of the silver tape.

“Right now, where were we?”

Greg applied more cream to his hand, and eased a finger into Mycroft’s hole, Still somewhat relaxed from their morning bout of lovemaking. Two fingers then three fingers followed, and Mycroft squirmed beneath him. Greg worked quickly, fucking him hard with his fingers, when he no longer felt any resistance, he pushed forward, deeper, twisting slightly to brush Mycroft’s prostrate eliciting the most cock busting muffled moan Greg had ever heard.

“Mycroft, are you ready. I’m gonna take you hard and fast, hold on” Mycroft just nodded his hands white as he gripped the marble surface of the vanity unit, his legs shaking.

One hand on Mycroft’s hip to steady him, Greg pushed forward with his cock entering Mycroft deftly, waiting for a moment for Mycroft to relax. As he felt the muscles relax, he began to thrust in earnest. Deep fast strokes, each hitting _that spot_ as he thrust wildly…

“Oh… Fuck Myc, I’m gonna come soon, this is so hot…” The feeling of Mycroft’s hot tight passage pressed around his hard cock, sent electric shocks straight to his balls, causing them to tighten. He reached around his man and grasping Mycroft’s hard swollen cock in his still lubricated hand. He started to wank the man’s cock in time to the thrusts in his arse…

Seconds elapsed if that…. “Fuuuckkkkkk” Greg bit down on Mycroft’s shoulder, burying his mouth in the man’s jacket to muffle the sound of his own orgasm, coming deep inside his lover.… Mycroft shook uncontrollably, unable to call out, instead internalizing the sound which caused a deep roar from his chest. Then he came, ejecting spurt after spurt of come over the sink in front… animalistic sounds coming from deep within, as he gasped breath in through his nose…

Greg withdrew quickly, turning to Mycroft, quickly divesting him of his silver mouth guard…. He plundered his mouth deeply. “Oh, my god, Myc, that has to be the hottest, riskiest thing we have done to date… Go into the loo and wipe up whilst I sort this mess out here…

Greg quickly washed his cock and hands under warm water before tucking himself away. He then took a wad of paper towels and wiped the surfaces down quickly. Trying to reduce the evidence to a minimum.

Mycroft appeared form the toilet totally ‘put together’, minus his pocket square which had been shoved into his jacket pocket. He looked exactly how he had appeared as Greg had met him downstairs. “How do you do that?”

Dragging his hands through his silver hair, Greg chuckled looking at himself in the mirror. You look cool and put together and I am the one who looks shagged!” Mycroft chuckled softly, “well I have lots of practice looking perfect with a moment’s notice.”

Mycroft reached out, taking the roll of duct tape. “Hmm I think I might just have need for this at home. Now Gregory are you ready to eat, because I am famished?”

 

 


End file.
